


The Fabricated School Life of Mukuro Ikusaba

by CrossTrash



Series: The _____ School life of [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTrash/pseuds/CrossTrash
Summary: Dear Mukuro Ikusaba.Our scouts had heard of your escapades with fenrir and decided you should be the Super High School Level / Ultimate Soldier. We understand you are currently in europe and we have included a plane ticket to Haneda airport in tokyo where you will find a man waiting to drive you to your dorm.  He will give you further instructions.Sincerely.-Jin Kirigiri---WARNING: DRV3 bonus mode spoilers!---





	The Fabricated School Life of Mukuro Ikusaba

**_March 5th 201X_ **

“We will be descending for Haneda airport in 3 minutes, please stow away any electronic devices and loose baggage under your seats” the intercom chimed as I sit looking at the letter in my hand.  It was a notice of acception to be a student at  **Hope's peak academy** . The ‘Best’ school on the planet, or at least that's what i'd heard. 

 

I had read it a few times already but i decided to read it again to help pass time.  It read as followed. 

* * *

 

Dear Mukuro Ikusaba.

 

Our scouts had heard of your escapades with Fenrir and decided you should be  
the Super High School Level / Ultimate Soldier.  We understand you are currently   
in Europe and we have included a plane ticket to Haneda airport in tokyo where  
you will find a man waiting to drive you to your dorm.    
He will give you further instructions.

 

Sincerely.

-Jin Kirigiri

 

It was short and sweet, just how I liked it.  I folded the letter back up, put it back into the envelope and stared out the window for the rest of the flight.

 

**_Hope’s peak academy dorms_ **

 

**_Later that day_ **

 

The man who drove me here escorted me to my room. He explained to me that I would have a roommate to save for space.  My mind grew curious of who my roommate could be. I had heard of a few students who would be attending this year, sayaka maizono, the SHSL idol,  Sonia Nevermind, the SHSL Princess _a strange talent_ , and of course the one I was most wary of, Kokichi Ouma.  I had heard his name thrown around during lunch and sleep time at fenrir.  He was the leader of an organization called D.I.C.E and while not much was known about the group, I had heard enough stories about its leader.  He was called names like “the living lie detector”, and “the devils secretary”.   _ I hope i don't encounter him _

Before I could finish my thought, we arrived at the room.  It had a plaque next to the door that said ‘room 6G’. “Well here ya go, room 6G. Here’s the keycard.” the man said as he handed me the card to the room  “i expect you to be a good student.  See ya!” he finished as he walked away.  I slid the keycard into the socket under the door handle and the door made a satisfying _  Ka-Chink  _ sound, signifying the door had unlocked.  I put my hand on the handle but the second i did the door flew open and i heard a familiar voice say “Helllooooooo Mukuro~!”

 

 

 

It was my sister.   **Junko Enoshima** .


End file.
